This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to water dispensing systems for refrigerators.
Refrigerators typically include water storage tanks for cooling and storage of water to be dispensed. In one type of dispensing system, a serpentine water storage tank is employed with a water filter. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,415. Further, some dispensing systems include a water filter adjacent to a water storage tank located in a fresh food or freezer food compartment of the refrigerator.
Modern refrigerators, for example, typically include a compressor, an evaporator, and a condenser in a closed refrigeration circuit, and a number of fans and dampers that facilitate the refrigeration circuit and direct cooled air into refrigeration compartments. Collectively, these components perform the basic cooling functions of the refrigerator. Additionally, refrigerators typically include a number of auxiliary and peripheral devices, including auxiliary fans, icemakers, dispensing devices for ice and water, and defrost units that perform ancillary functions beyond the basic cooling requirements of the refrigerator. In some refrigerators, separate temperature controlled storage compartments or drawers include fans, dampers, and controls for quick chilling or long term storage at temperatures independent of the main refrigeration compartments. Still further, a plurality of lighting components, displays, and audio indicators may be associated with the foregoing basic or ancillary features and components. Water dispensing systems inside refrigerated cabinets are sometimes subjected to temperature environments that can cause a water dispensing system to freeze.